Indestructible
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Mockingjay (Katniss) and Nightingale (Gale) work hard to keep their city safe. But when Snow Industries introduces a new threat, can they keep the ones they love most safe? And will teaming up with Gaia (Johanna) and Electrode (Finnick) be a help or a hindrance?
1. Mockingjay & Nightingale Save the World

_Author's note: The time has finally arrived! The superhero AU I've been promising for months! I hope you like fake relationships, too..._

 _All chapter titles will be Newspaper headlines and I'll try to tease the next one at the end of each chapter. The title of the story is inspired by the Paramore song Now. Go check it out!_

 _Much thanks to my beta and bestie writingbutunpublished! Go read her stuff and tell her she's awesome._

 _Come find me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface) for updates, previews, and musings._

 _Happy reading!_

Indestructible

Superhero AU

* * *

Chapter One:

Mockingjay and Nightingale Save the World Again

It was full dark. Katniss squinted up at the sky but the lights from surrounding buildings and street lamps completely blocked out the stars. That was one of the things Katniss hated about living in the city. She'd grown up in the country and learned all the constellations and the names of a lot of the stars. She gave up her search of the sky and started to look at street level for her partner.

The shadows of the alley shifted and she said softly, "I was about to start the patrol without you."

Gale slid up beside her, his gray and dark blue suit looked all black in the shade of the buildings. He tugged at his collar. "Sorry, Prim was trying to help and my stuff was still in the dryer." He reached down and adjusted his crotch. "We need new costumes. I feel ridiculous. I'm not a dancer. I don't like how this fits."

Katniss laughed. " _You_ feel ridiculous? Every time someone catches a picture of me, they talk about how sexy it is. At least they talk about your muscle definition. There was a headline the other day that said, 'Mockingjay equals hot, Nightingale equals strong.'"

"Then we should try to find a designer. Or get your boyfriend to draw something."

"Peeta's not my boyfriend." She snapped. "Come on, we have some patrolling to do."

Katniss shouldered her bow and stunning arrows and stepped out of the alley. Gale followed, lifting his crossbow from the hook on his utility belt.

He consulted the device he'd programmed to monitor specific points around the city they had charted as crime hotspots. It let out a low beep and he clicked around on the screen.

"Where's the action?" She asked.

"Next block over." Gale pressed a button and the screen came to life with a camera.

Katniss moved closer as they watched a gang making their way toward a young woman walking down the road. She had short hair combed down around her ears and was wearing a button down shirt and a skirt that stopped at her knees. She pushed a pair of glasses up on her nose as she looked around nervously.

"Let's head them off." Katniss said as she started down the road.

Gale quickly followed, stuffing the device away. Katniss took out an arrow and stuck it in the string of her bow to ready it. Gale armed his crossbow.

He had engineered the arrows to inflict an electrical pulse similar to a Taser. They would incapacitate without major harm. They hurt like hell and made Gale pass out on more than one occasion while they were still perfecting them.

They heard the commotion before they saw it. Several young men dressed in baggy jeans and t-shirts, were harassing a single woman. She tried unsuccessfully to get away. Every time she broke through, the men quickly surrounded her again.

"If you boys are really that hard up for a date maybe you should try Tindr." Katniss called as she raised her bow.

One of the young men looked over and laughed. "It's the fucking Mockingjay!" He tapped his hand against the arm of the guy nearest him. "Look who came to save the day."

The boys all slowly started to turn. The woman saw this as her chance to run and took it. But she was grabbed by one of the quicker members of the gang, probably the leader by the way he started calling out orders.

"And you ain't goin' nowhere, cutie." He said with a growly voice, wrapping one arm around her neck and using the other to pin her arms down. "Don't give two shits about Sexyjay and Nightfairy."

"No, dude, you can't say that." A guy in a ball cap said. "They can kick our ass in two seconds. I'm out." He walked away and several of the others followed suit.

The young woman blinked a couple times. Something about her told Katniss that she could probably hold her own if it was a one-on-one fight. And there was something familiar about the set of her mouth.

Katniss moved forward. "Let her go and follow your buddies and no one has to go to jail tonight."

The man tightened his grip and twitched his head at the bigger of the two. "Just get her already."

Before he lifted his foot, Katniss released an arrow and he was down screaming in agony. The second guy tried to advance, but Gale was faster. The other two men held back, their eyes darting between Gale and Katniss. They helped the two off the ground and ran in the direction their buddies had taken.

"Can't threaten good help these days." The man sighed, tightening his grip on the woman. And then he let out a loud yelp.

Katniss noticed a root from a nearby tree had somehow come up from the ground and wrapped around his ankle.

"What the fuck?" He released the woman who rubbed her neck.

"God, what an asshole." She said. "Can't even keep your own people around to help you assault an innocent girl." She waved her hand and a branch dropped from the tree to wrap around his body, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Gaia." Katniss breathed as she lowered her bow. _That's_ why she was familiar.

The young woman smiled and pressed her finger to her lips. "I don't know who you're talking about." She moved away from the captured man. "He's all yours." She stopped in front of Gale and pressed something into his hand. "Call me sometime, hot stuff." She sauntered down the sidewalk and none of them could keep their eyes off her.

Katniss broke out of the trance first and shook Gale's arm. "Holy shit, we just met Gaia."

"She gave me her number." He lifted up the card and looked down at it. "That's her real name and her day job?"

The prisoner called, "Can you let me go? I didn't really do nothing."

Katniss looked up. "You assaulted someone."

" _She_ assaulted _me_." He tried to break free. "Look!"

With a sigh, Gale put the card away and replaced it with a pair of handcuffs. He walked over to the man encased in tree limbs and looked at it in concentration. "Are we gonna have to chop this up?"

Katniss looked over it a moment and then rested her hand on the limb so she could lean over and examine it better. It started to slowly unwrap at her touch. They all watched in stunned wonder as it released the man. Gale quickly slapped on the cuffs on before he had a chance to run.

"That was so cool!" Katniss said as the tree returned to its original state.

Gale put in the call to the authorities and they waited for the arrival in silence. Except for the criminal yammering on about his innocence.

After giving their statements, Katniss and Gale continued on their patrol. Katniss was more than happy to leave the man behind. But she was still reeling at the thought of meeting Gaia. Ever since the superhuman had surfaced, Katniss had looked at all the information she could find online. Having no powers meant that her best friend Peeta and her sister Prim worried about her every time she went out. Recruiting Gale, her other best friend, was the only way either of them stopped making a fuss.

There was no more activity as they finished up their rounds.

Katniss looked at her watch and sighed. "Almost four. I have to be to work at ten, so I should go get some sleep." She said.

Gale said, "A couple hours of sleep would probably do me some good."

Katniss gave him a sympathetic look. "You've got to be in court tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yep." He nodded. "I meet with my client at eight. Courtroom opens at nine."

She clapped him on the shoulder. "Then go home. We reset all the alarms, so no need to patrol tomorrow unless something gets tripped. In fact," she held out her hand, "give me the monitor and I'll call you if I need backup."

He handed it over. "Thanks, Catnip. Get some sleep."

She smiled. "Yeah, you too."

They parted and Katniss made her way through the city. She stopped in front of the bakery and saw Peeta placing the first donuts in the display. She waved and he unlocked the door.

"Do you have a jelly filled?" She asked as she dropped her things and slid into a chair at the back corner table.

Peeta handed her a cup of coffee. "I haven't done any yet. But I have chocolate with sprinkles."

"My second favorite. I'll take it." She sipped the coffee and let out a sigh. "Can you join me for five minutes?"

He sat the donut in front of her and propped his hip against the table. "I got bagels and croissants in the oven, so I only have a minute."

She smiled and adjusted the mask on her face and then took another sip of her coffee.

"Was it a successful night?" He asked.

"A gang was bothering a woman. Most of them ran. We tazed two, but they got away. And Gaia got one." Katniss took a bit of her donut.

Peeta dropped into the seat across from her, a stunned look on his face. "Gaia? _The_ Gaia? The woman who can manipulate plants? That Gaia?"

She swallowed and nodded. "One in the same. Gale got her number."

Peeta chuckled. "That's so cool. I can't wait to hear what Prim has to say." He paused and sniffed the air. "Need to get stuff out of the oven." He stood.

It fascinated Katniss that he could tell the perfect doneness by smell. It was like his own superpower. She nibbled her donut as she waited for him to return.

He came back in and slid two large pans into the display case. "By the way, someone was here sniffing around yesterday. About how Mockingjay comes in here a lot. They asked if I was dating you. And I kind of panicked and said I was."

She choked on her latest bite. "Dammit, Peeta, why would you do that?"

"They were asking and I didn't think it would be good to deny it." He slowly walked around the counter.

She took a drink from her coffee. "You said you were dating Mockingjy or Katniss?"

"Mockingjay." He said. "You come in here every morning after your patrol for coffee and a donut dressed in uniform before sneaking off to change. You had to have known someone was watching. They _always_ watch you."

"Yeah." She finished her donut and coffee and stood. "In case someone is watching now…" She grabbed his face and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Then she whispered, "Talk about this with me out of my suit and you'll pay."

He smiled as she pulled away. "Don't worry about it, Mockingjay." She stepped toward the door and he called, "Will Katniss need coffee?"

"Katniss will need all the coffee. She'll be down in a couple hours." She said before she stepped outside.

Katniss snuck around to the back of the building and up the stairs to her apartment. Inside, she quickly shed the mask and body suit, hanging them up in the back of her closet. She pulled on an old shirt and collapsed in bed. She fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

 _Up next:_

 _Mockingjay Spotted Kissing Local Baker_


	2. Mockingjay Spotted Kissing Local Baker

_Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter. I hope this second one is just as entertaining. Come see me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface) for previews and a look at my writing process. You can also come talk about this and any of my other stories. Or just to say hello._

 _Many thanks to my beta and bestie writingbutunpublished (thesaltywinteradult on Tumblr). Go look at her stuff._

 _Happy reading!_

Chapter Two:

Mockingjay Spotted Kissing Local Baker

Katniss grumbled at the alarm as it sounded just a couple hours later. The rush usually started at six-thirty and continued until almost nine. That's when Katniss was needed most.

And she hated it. Why she ever decided that it was perfect to live above the bakery and help out to cover for her vigilantism, she would never know.

Katniss showered quickly under cold water to wake her up. She could hear the gathering crowd when she finally made her way down the outside stairs and slipped into the back door. She washed her hands and then stepped behind the counter to help Delly. Above the milling crowd and the orders, she could hear Peeta and his brother Ryan talking in the next room as they got ahead of the baking.

In between orders, Peeta pressed a cardboard cup into Katniss's hand. He'd written her name on it and decorated it with loops and swirls. It must have taken a while. When would he have had the time?

She smiled. "Thank you." She took a sip of the hot, strong coffee and let out a relieved sigh. "You're an angel, Peeta Mellark."

Peeta grinned. "I do my best." He hurried back into the other room hen his brother called his name.

"Could I get two dozen bagels, please?" A female voice asked, breaking Katniss out of her quiet moment.

Katniss took another drink and sat the cup off to the side as she turned to fill the order. She looked up as she put the last bagel in the box. "Can I get you anything else? We have cream cheese and assorted jams." And then she froze when she saw the woman and her smirk. Was this Gaia? But, no, it was too dark. This woman could be anyone.

"Sure. Enough of each for all twenty-four." She mirrored Katniss's journey down the counter.

Katniss filled a second box with condiments and glanced down at the newspaper the customer held. She saw an image of Mockingjay and Peeta sharing a kiss. The heroine was on her toes slightly with her hands on either side of the baker's face.

"You clean up nice." The woman on the other side of the counter whispered.

Katniss could barely hear the whisper over the buzzing crowd. She finished out the transaction in a state of shock. It really was her. There were so many things she could say. But what could she say that would sound coherent.

But the moment passed.

"Tell your boy to call me." She said with a wink before she gathered the boxes and headed out the door.

Peeta came in with a tray of bread loaves. Katniss grabbed him and whispered, "Holy crap, Peeta, that was Gaia!"

He looked up at the door. "Really? Where?"

"She just left. Ordered two dozen bagels. For her day job, I guess." Her heart was still beating a quick tattoo in her chest.

"Wow, Gaia, here in _my_ bakery." Peeta shook his head and continued to the other room in a daze.

Katniss continued to work feverishly for the next couple hours. Peeta kept her supplied in black coffee.

When they finally slowed back down, Peeta appeared with a bagel smeared in cream cheese and strawberry jam. "Time for your break." He grinned.

"Thank you." She took the plate and the latest coffee refill and sat in the back corner. She watched the few customers that came in. A few college students occupied a table together, sipping coffee and eating donuts while they studied.

Peeta took a seat across from Katniss with a large slice of toast covered in peanut butter.

"You snuck into your apartment for that." Katniss accused playfully.

"I snuck in for yours, too. Madge's strawberry jam is too good for mortal consumption." He winked as he took a bite. "So are you sure Gaia was here?"

Katniss nodded. "She had a paper with you and Mockingjay on the cover. She said I clean up nice." She took another bite of her bagel and looked sideways to see a man in a suit leaving, his unwanted newspaper still sat on the table. She reached over and swiped it up. "Mockingjay has a nice ass, wouldn't you say?" She turned the paper around to show Peeta the shot of the two of them.

"I thought we were busier than normal." He said softly. "Well, that means I really am being watched."

"I guess that means Mockingjay needs to be more careful." She said just as softly.

Peeta stuffed the last of his toast in his mouth. "Break's over in five minutes. I'll relieve Delly."

Katniss watched as he walked away. She folded up the newspaper and stood. She stuffed it under her arm, taking the bagel in one hand and the coffee in the other. She sent a quick text to Gale before she got back to work. **Gaia was here. Said you should call her. Need to find out what she's up to.**

Gale's reply came quickly, **Locked in court and then another brief due. Don't know when I'll be able to. I'll keep you posted.**

Business picked up a little after eleven and didn't slow down until right before closing at four-thirty. Katniss started the closing duties out front while Ryan took over cleaning in the kitchen. Peeta was still decorating a wedding cake that was behind schedule, so he got a pass.

"Lucky." Katniss muttered as she passed him.

Peeta grinned. "Not really."

Once everyone was gone and the doors were locked, she pulled up a stool and watched him a while. "Do you want me to cook you some dinner so you can keep working?" She asked.

"No, it's fine." He arched his back. "I'm almost done here. I can put finishing touches on it before delivery tomorrow."

"You sure?" She smirked. "Or you just don't want to choke down my cooking?"

He chuckled. "You're a good cook. What are you talking about?"

"So let me cook for you and you can relax."

"You going to put on your Mockingjay suit?" Peeta winked.

Katniss laughed. "Not so loud."

He looked around. "Is someone still here?"

She shook her head. "You never know who's watching." She stood and stretched. "I'll throw some chicken in to fry. You bring up some bread. I think there's a baguette left. We don't have nearly as much as we usually do."

His eyes widened. "Really? We always have a ton. Thanks for kissing me last night."

She chuckled. "I didn't kiss you." She walked toward the door. "Come on up whenever you're ready."

Katniss unlocked her door and froze. Someone was in there, she could feel it. But where? There wasn't much to the apartment.

Then Gaia stepped out of her bedroom. "God, I thought you'd never come up here."

"Gaia?" Katniss asked. "How did you get in?"

Gaia grinned. "Your orchids unlocked the window in your bedroom. You really should talk to them about letting strangers in."

Katniss hurried into her bedroom and noted the open window. The fire escape stairs were right underneath. She turned to the potted orchids beside the window and saw a little tendril had extended to the window lock. After carefully untangling the plant, Katniss closed and locked the window.

Gaia chuckled. "Orchids are always so helpful." She leaned down and whispered sweetly, "And so beautiful."

As Katniss watched, the plant nudged against Gaia's face like a cat. Katniss let out a soft gasp and the other woman looked over.

Gaia chuckled. "So your partner never called. I don't know where he lives or I would have gone to him."

Katniss shrugged, trying to act casual. "He's busy."

Gaia nodded. "I'm sure he is."

"What do you want?" Katniss was trying not to feel violated. Gaia was supposed to be one of the good guys and here she was breaking into someone's home like a crazed stalker.

"Johanna." Gaia said softly.

"Excuse me?" Katniss was taken off-guard.

Gaia smiled. "That's my name. I would prefer if you called me that when I'm out of uniform."

Katniss nodded. "Okay. Johanna."

"And you're Katniss." Gaia said as she brushed past and sat down on the sofa. _Johanna_ , Katniss corrected in her mind. "I looked through your mail."

"That's against the law." Katniss crossed her arms.

"I didn't read it." Johanna said in a tired voice. She pulled out her phone and typed on it a bit before she sat it on the table facing Katniss. "What do you know about Snow Industries?"

Katniss walked over. "They have a monopoly on all of Panem's technology."

Johanna nodded. "They're about to release an integrated technology system. Phones, TVs, movie theaters, even those advertising screens in the metro or on gas pumps. All of it. No one will be able to get away from them." She sighed. "And at a very high cost."

Katniss looked down at the phone. "And what does that have to do with me and Gale?"

"Weren't both your fathers killed in an accident at a Snow Industries factory about fifteen years ago?" Johanna took the phone back.

Katniss felt a sharp pain in her chest as she nodded.

"Very low safety standards have resulted in a lot of deaths and injuries." Johanna brought up another screen and turned her phone around. "And they pay off all the officials to keep that out of the news."

Katniss nodded. "I know."

"Well, we need your help."

"Help with what, exactly? And who is this 'we'?"

Peeta's uneven steps made their way to the door. He tapped on it before opening it. "Hey, Katniss, we really did just have a single baguette left." He paused just inside. "I'm so sorry. I should probably wait for you to invite me in."

Katniss shook her head. "This is Johanna. She was just leaving."

Johanna stood. "We don't have a whole lot of time, Mockingjay. Talk to your partner and call me tomorrow." She walked out the door, pausing to give Peeta a once-over. "If you want a real superhero," she pulled out a card and slipped it into his hip pocket, "give me a call." She paused at the door and said, "Katniss, remember to have that talk with your plants." She winked and then was gone.

Peeta stared after Johanna a moment. "Was that…?"

"It sure was." Katniss went to her room, picked up the orchid, and made her way back to the living room. "My orchid _nudged_ her." She sat it down in the middle of the coffee table and pointed. "No more unlocking windows."

Peeta laughed. "Do you think it will listen to you?"

Katniss shrugged. "Come help me cook."

They stepped into the kitchenette. Working side-by-side, Katniss explained the conversation she'd had with Johanna. It was still a trip thinking about it.

"So what does it really have to do with you?" Peeta asked as they sat down to eat.

Katniss sighed. "She never really said. Except that she knew about my dad and Gale's. Something about needing help."

"Maybe she wants you guys to all team up against SI?" Peeta suggested.

"Maybe." Katniss chewed thoughtfully. "But I'm not like her, I don't have powers."

"Well, you have other talents." He grinned. "Like cooking."

"Thanks." She pushed her food around. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Playing COD for a bit, I think. Want to come watch?"

Katniss made a face. "No, thanks. I'd rather watch paint dry than you playing shoot-'em-up."

"It's about strategy. You should watch and pay attention." Peeta chuckled when he saw his friend yawn. "Or you could just go to bed. Are you patrolling tonight?"

"No, Gale and I are taking a night off. All the sensors and cameras are in place." She stood and walked to the sink. "Hey, I think maybe we should stage a Mockingjay/Baker thing again."

"It doesn't need to look staged though." He said as he followed. "Just another encounter when you come in for your donut and coffee." Peeta scraped the last of his food scraps into the disposal and put his plate into the countertop dishwasher.

Katniss nodded and leaned against the counter. Her eyes drifted to his lips as he whistled a tune. When she'd kissed him early that morning, they had been soft and warm. It felt like a dream.

He gave her a cheeky grin and then pursed his lips. He made a kissy sound and asked, "Want to practice?"

She snorted and shoved his shoulder. "Not a chance. You're like my brother."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Have a good night then, sis. I'll see you bright and early."

"I'll be in there to help with the early baking and opening this time." Katniss said as she followed him to the door. "You can finish that cake."

"Thanks, Katniss." He said softly as he stood just outside the door. "Get sleep."

"I will." She closed the door and went about her bedtime routine.

But as she lay in bed, she couldn't make her mind slow. She replayed the conversation with Johanna in her head. And that brought up the memories of her father's death and all that happened after. Her mother was never the same again. If only someone had been able to see the warning signs…

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _Mockingjay and Nightingale Teaming Up with Gaia?_


End file.
